


When It Melts Away

by AshlundKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Dystopian, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Forced, Gay, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Triggers, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlundKing/pseuds/AshlundKing
Summary: "There was this moment... this moment when you smiled...I can't explain it but I felt... it made me feel alive. Something I didn't know I could still feel."-Lieutenant General Finley Soren haunted by the past events that consumed her life, now faces the challenges of living in the normal world of Azura, one she used to thrive in. She battles with her mind as she tries to convince herself she's okay.Assigned to a case that deals with delicate subjects and an interesting prisoner, she must face her true enemy. One she never expected to have to face again.-Follow Fin on her journey through challenges that'll test her limits mentally and physically. With meeting people like Aija, and facing past lovers, she fights to gain a hold on her life. It's not just living normally but surviving it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Visuals**

Above: An Idea of the Higher Ranking Commanders Officer Uniforms in the Forces. Worn most times if not even on the Battle Field.

       

Above: Advanced Deploy Suits used in Battle. On the far Left are Pilot Armor Suits. The other two are worn by Human Soldiers.

       

Above: Special Ops Suits. On the right is an idea example of specialized Suits. That one particularly being based of the skills of a panther. Different squadrons or units wear different colours or have different colour markings to signify their group.

       

Above: Low Ranking Dorms/Quarters (kinda this idea)

       

Above: Higher Ranking Dorms/Quarters (What our Main Character Has). The first Picture is More accurate as the setting isn't in space.  
—  
I don't own any of these photos I just found them and they matched my stories setting the best. To give the reader visuals.

Hope you enjoy the book.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just another chapter.

Two-white-orbed eyes stared into hers; the only thing that dimly lit the elevator. There was a buzzing sound that consumed the silence.

"Name?" A voice—not human, robotic—sounded from her right.

"Finley Soren" She responded in a monotone. It's been a while... but she was used to the protocols, the questions of her identity, it was just thorough work and security measures. Didn't make it any less boring though.

"Age?"

"19," she grew impatient, "Are we done?"

"Yes, [Lieutenant General](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/719227199#) Soren. General Xander requests your presence on Boarding Doc 97." A voice she finally knew answered happily.

"Thank you, Rena." Rena was a program of course, but at least she was a program with personality... with feeling; something no other programs had... well here at the Boarding.

"Your welcome Lieutenant. Glad to see you back."

The white eyes disappeared leaving Fin in darkness for a millisecond before the doors of the elevator opened, letting light break through and blind Fin for a hot second.  
She rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to get her eyes to adjust. The sound of metal connecting with metal consumed the buzzing sound of the elevator, as a view of robots and soldiers moved up and down the busy doc. Some sat down in circles laughing together: others were below or above working on jets and planes. Most bore their famous squadron suits of gold and black; others in more elegant officer uniforms.

A sharp [pain](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/719227199#) rendered her arm numb for two seconds.  _Stop standing around. You'll draw attention._  She looked down at her arms, her hands. They were shaking.

"Oh, Lieutenant!" A young bubbly voice cheered from her right, as she made her way out of the elevator. Her head snapped to the voice, a smile immediately plastered onto her face.

"Ella," She braced her long-time friend in a strong hug. The girl smelled of roses... something she hadn't got the luxury to smell for a long time. God, she missed Ella; her smile and laugh and everything; she just missed it.  "What'd I tell you about the titles. You know you don't need to call me that?"

Ella pulled back an arm's length, holding Finley's shoulders. It'd be a while since she'd actually seen Ella in her physical [form](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/719227199#). She didn't look much different; just the blonde [hair](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/719227199#) was longer and the smile was brighter. She was pretty sure Ella was a Captain now but she wasn't sure.

"I know, but it's just fun to say. Lieutenant General Finley." Drawing out the  _ley_  at the end.

"Ew." She chuckled as she pulled Ella back into the hug.

"You okay Fin?" Finley didn't want to answer the question that she'd been asking herself for what felt like ages. She wanted to forget everything and just get back to her normal job.

"Yeah I'm okay," she backed up and faked a smile hoping it'd be convincing enough, "The Gen asked for me him so I should probably get going before ya know... how he is." Ella patted her on the shoulder.

"Alright. Promise to come find me later?"

"Yeah of course. See you."

She turned away and continued to Doc 97.

\---

Before she could knock, the door slid open, revealing General Xander sitting at his desk. He was on the younger side like Fin, not past his 40's. He wore his the finner Officer Uniform which held multiple gold medals.

"Lieutenant General Soren," he paused to look up at the young girl, "pleasure to see you again. Please come in."

Finley stepped through the door, gliding her hand over the door frame.  _You're okay. You're here._ "General, you requested my presence."

She stood there for a few more seconds; looking past the General. She saw beautiful clouds. Clouds of blue and grey, the orange sun behind them... rising. They were so high up from the poisonous ground, she was sure she didn't know how she didn't faint from her fear.

"Yes," he ushered her towards the chair, "sit."

She did as told, taking the seat in front of her. It was leather, cold, yet comfortable.

"How are you?" She was taken back by the question. It wasn't the normal cold harsh tone, it was calm and warm and it seemed like he actually meant what he was asking.

"I-I'm good." She tried to sound confident. She wasn't sure if she was good, but the counsellor seemed to be sure she was alright.

"You sure?" he looked up into her eyes. She snapped her eyes down to her hands which sat in her lap.  _Don't shake, don't shake. "_ The counsellor signed off, however, I wanted to make sure."

Fin looked up, her breath steadying as she spoke, "Thank you for being so caring, I am indeed okay. I'm ready to be of service again."

He took another minute to look at her. It felt like his eyes were burning into her like at any moment he would be able to see all her doubts and worries. After what seemed like a decade, maybe even an eternity, he spoke.

"Alright," he stood grabbing a case from the top of his desk, "I've assigned you a [case](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/719227199#) with a criminal, Aija Roukasy. She's a prisoner, and one of the pilots of the  _Castile_."

_Great._


	3. Chapter 3

"Your quarters, Lieutenant Soren." Rena's voice drew her from her thoughts. She stood a bit straighter as the doors started opening. Yes, she was slightly worried; she couldn't fully remember what her dorms looked like in the before but she hoped it'd look somewhat familiar. She thumbed with the file in her left arm... why a case that involved Castile? After everything too... 

She eased her way out of the elevator, into the seemingly familiar big dorm. The temperature warmed immediately; she wondered how many new advancements that had made with their technogolics while she was... away.

"Lieutenant, your quarters was updated while you were away. We have made huge advancements in the dorm tech," the room's bed retracted from the back wall, "There is a tablet on the table that allows you to initiate the kitchen when needed and the Tv whenever you would like to relax. Lieu--"

"Rena, please, call me Finley." She wasn't too sure why she felt an unease being called Lieutenant, but it just felt wrong.

"Yes, Lieu-- Finley."

Rena continued to ramble on about the new updates, but it just faded away with everything else Finley was thinking. She took a deep breath in, begging her lungs to start working. She was okay. Maybe she could ask for a new room; she didn't want to stay in this one.

She walked to the table setting down the case file, not wanting to think about it for a long long time. "Would you like to order a meal, Ms Soren?"

She hadn't even thought about food. The thought made her stomach drop. How long ago was it since she had real food? Food that made her mouth water? Something that didn't make her wanna hurl. Or was forced down her throat. "Yeah, just um bring anything they have in the kitchen."

With that, she sat down on the blue rimmed bed feeling the tiredness take her. Maybe she could just lay down for a few minutes. Just a few minutes.

\---

"Fin, you do know I love you in restraints, but I'm getting quite tired of this," that face again. They'd done this so many times... she lost count of how many times she had cried stop, how many times she'd been through this. Tears started leaking from her eyes,. "I-I swear I don't know an-anything."

She tried the restraints again, the leather only dug deeper into her red skin. She flinched when she heard the voice again, "Love, I know you do. I can do this the easy way or the hard." The voice made her want to give in, made her want to trust her capturer but she just couldn't. When this all started, she promised herself that she wouldn't break even if she was on the brink of death..

"I--" the sound of the hammer hitting so close to her body made her cry harder, "I swear... please... please."

"Ah love, I wish you choose the right path." she felt a warm hand run up her arm, She bit her lip trying to hold in a whimper she desperately wanted to let out."I guess we'll do it the hard way"

"No, no Stop!"

"Stop!" Finley sat up drenched in sweat, tears streaming down her face. Running a trembling hand through her brown locks, she got up heading towards the bathroom she once shared with another.

Leaning against the sink, she eyed the mirror, her reflection making her cringe. Her hair was a tumbleweed of brown, her eyes seemed to be dull of colour and her skin... god her skin was a worrisome pale. She rubbed at the back of her neck--not sure if she was scratching an itch or trying to convince herself that she was here, in the dorm room of the Boarding Docs--looking down at her other hand she was fairly sure she could see her hand. That hand that use to caress hers in the before.

Turning around, she started the shower, getting in forgetting about her clothes. She stood quietly trying to breathe normally. This room would be the death of her.

\---

"Ms Soren, Captain Decker told me to tell you that she is in the downstairs bar. She asks for you to come along." Rena's voice sounded out of nowhere as she turned on the stove warming up a pot of water.

She turned around eying the tray of forgotten food that lay on the table by the case report.

"Tell her I'll be down in 20 please." Maybe she'd be able to get away from the silence that was eating at her. She could maybe even bring her caseload along to rant to Ella about it.

"Also Rena?" she waited for a reply, hoping that the program was still around, "Can you send a request of Quarter Changes?"

"Of course, Ms. Soren." She let out a breath of relief, so glad that changing rooms was as easy as it was before.

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —  
> A/n: Hey guys so the starts a bit boring hopefully I can speed the action up but yeah hope y'all stick around and it's not too bad. Also I'm not sure if that torture scene well let's just say pretty cringy am I right? Alright, see y'all later with another chapter. -Ashlund


	4. Chapter 3

The bar, more commonly known as the Crown Parlor, was one of the more populated areas of the Boarding. Most of Azura's finest warriors roamed around the area, looking for a fun gamble or more often than not a quick shuttle to test their strengths. It took closer to a half a circlut for Finley to find her way down to the social massacre. She was highly grateful for the multiple signs and lights that helped her find her way.

She made her way down a set of spiralling-stairs, feeling the stairs shake under every beat drop of the music. How sturdy is this? She stopped short, taking in the view: bodies dancing together, beers being smashed together, soldiers singing. It didn't feel real... but it was and she had to accept that.

The Crown Parlor lived below the bunker of the landing docs; which resulted in constant rocking motions every time a jet took off or landed. It was large to say the least, the expanse split into sections as if each section had its own theme or purpose. To the left, it held the more anti-social Azurans, who often played chess or some sort of board game—key word being "board". The middle or more right of the left, held the real bar. A long literal wooden bar was connected to back where multiple bottles of what one would assume was beer, stood bartenders and baristas. And to the very right: a dance stage, where many many bodies danced together.

 _Seems like The Crown hasn't changed_.

Fin scanned the crowd, trying to find the long-haired-blonde. Usually it would be easy to spot the Blonde in a crowd as most Azurans dorned the darker [shades](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/720559262#) of brown and black hair; very few had blonde, yet it seemed that there wasn't the particular blonde in the crowd. Moving towards the bar after no luck, she sat on the stool, propping her head up on her hands. A young man of freckled white skin came into her view; a bottle of some type of bourbon in his hand.

"Can I getcha anything, love?" She peered up, noticing the resemblance of freckles in his eyes; the green spread out over brown.  _Common_. The man's expressions changed immediately, from almost bored to ecstatic, "Holy shit, aren't you [Lieutenant General](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/720559262#) Soren?"

With a groan, she sat up a little straighter—as if she was trying to get back to customs of the Boarding—nodding her head as the boy started to solute, "No no, please I'm just Finn here." She ushered to his saluting.

"Anyways, can I please have a wat—?"

"Finley, please, have a beer," Ella's voice sounded barely over the music. Finley pushed off her hands, glancing behind her to see Ella. The blonde had changed from her clad Captain blues to a more casual black sleeveless shirt accompanied with tight jeans that hugged her thighs. The Captain was always lean, her outfit just added to the.

"Ella, I don't want to—"

"Fin, come on, just one drink?" Fin looked down at her hands, pondering the request.  _It's just one drink how bad could it be. You'll be okay. It's Ella, come on just like old times._

A smirk somehow found its way upon Fin's face, "One."

A daring gleam almost fought its way onto Ella's face, "Just like old times."

\---

"I think we need another one, Ben!" Ella roared over the music, Fin's laugh quickly followed. Their "Only One Drink" plan seemed to flush down the drain after the first drink; and then it seemed like a good idea to dance with complete strangers who so happened to buy them more drinks. So maybe what if Finley was a lightweight, at least she wasn't worrying.

Ben appeared from well... who knew. "Holy shit, are you an angel?" A gasp tumbled out of Ella's throat; her head snapping towards Fin.

"Finley!" She waved her hands in annoyance, "don't expose him!"

Finley's face contorted into confusion and then into an "oh shit". "I didn't mean to."

Ben chuckled as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He'd never fathomed watching the famous Lieutenant General slur her words or even well drink more than one shot. He'd imagined a blazing woman ready to kill anyone who dared challenge her. Not that she wasn't that; he just didn't expect to find the Lieutenant to be a 19-year-old girl who seemed to be breaking down from the crazy stress.

"Sadly Lieutenant I'm not an angel, and I think you've had enough. I'll call your program to escort you back to your quarters." He handed both Ella and her a fine drink of ice water, knowing they'd both need it in the morning.

Ella sat a little dazed; Fin wondering what had Ella so quiet. Then it hit her; perfect timing to ask about that stupid case with the Castile Pilot.

Ella!" Ella's head popped up, her eyes wide as if she'd been caught having sex in the bathroom by her boss (May have happened before). "So I got this case..."

Ella waited for Fin to continue, "continue"

Fin rubbed the back of her neck nervously.  _Stop acting weird. For god sakes it's Ella._ "It involves this Castile Pilot."

"Oh"

"Yeah..."  
There was this awkward silence between them. It was like the music had stopped and all Finley could hear or really feel was her pounding heart.

"Are you okay ya know... with that?" Ella set down her water, turning her full attention, as if she was sober, towards Fin.

Finley grabbed her glass, trying to grab a hold of something to steady herself, "I don't know."

There was that awkward silence again, but it didn't stay too long. "Well, I hear she's like stupid hot so."  _So much for Ella being sober._

"Who?"

"The Castile Pilot." The bewildered look on Finley's face had Ella laughing.

"How would you know?" Trying to wrap her head around the fact that one of her closest friends and one of the loyalist Azuran's Elite Warriors was calling a Castile Pilot hot.

"I have my sources," Ella chuckled while getting up. "Hey, let's get out of here."

Finley didn't have a [chance](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/720559262#) to respond before Ella was literally dragging her up the steep steps to the landing docs. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Shut up, it's an adventure."

\---

A groan passed Fin's dry lips as she woke to the sudden light bursting through the shades. "What the hell Ella!"  
Ella laid beside the young Lieutenant, a pillow over the young girl's face. "It's not me!"

Fin forced her eyes open to find no one was in the room.  _What the actual hell?_

"Sorry Lieutenant General Soren," the voice didn't have time to finish; as Finley jolted out of bed hitting the ground with a hard thud.

"Shit." She looked down at her knees, a purple circle already beginning to [form](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/720559262#).

She adjusted her legs to get up, finally noticing her shirt was non-existent and her pants... well let's just say those were nowhere to be found.

_Oh god._

"Ella?" How drunk was she last night? She would remember of course, right? If they had sex... She faces the Blonde, a hopeful plee in her eyes, "please tell me we didn't sleep together?"

"You wish," the girl chuckled, "but no."

Finley let out a huge breath, her mind returning back to peace.

"Thank the gods."

A sudden object hit her head; Ella staring daggers at her. "Hey! I'm amazing in [bed](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/720559262#), your sad loss."

—

"Please place your hand on the pad." Rena, of course, knew it was Finley but it was a security protocol and as a program, Rena was programmed to do these things.

Fin lifted her hand to the pad, trying to steady the shaking that had started after she left Ella's room. She was fine before, getting dressed, eating. The thought of meeting the Castile Pilot hadn't crossed her mind. And yet when she stepped out of the door; it hit her full on. The nervousness. The anger.  _Why the hell would the General put me on this case?_

"Welcome. Step through the door; the room will be on your right."

The translucent glass door slid into the wall, allowing her to walk through.  _It's okay_.

The longer she walked, the more her legs felt like they were locking but at the same time becoming jelly. It was like walking on thin air, the ground beneath her could fall any moment and then she'd be fucked.

A guard stood watch by the room's door; his lower rank clear from the patches on his right shoulder. The patches usually went on the left shoulder of the Dressing Officer Uniform but this time it didn't. "ID"

She held out the small little plastic rectangle she'd been gripping onto for the past 30 pulses. The guard took it, swiping it through his own gadget; and then finally handing it back to her. "You're checked."

She went to grab the handle pausing as she gripped the cold metal.  _You can do this_. She just had to turn the handle. That it's. Closing her eyes she focused on her breathing.  _Hey, it's gonna be okay. It's just a Pilot. It's not her._

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" The guard's voice interrupting her thoughts.

She turned, not looking into his eyes but rather at his badge.  _Lieutenant Jackson._ "Yeah, I'm fine." And with that, she turned the handle and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n sorry for the late update. Got a meet tomorrow and a lot of hwk so I probably won't post till Thursday. More likely Friday. Sorry for the slow chapter. Night Loves!


	5. Chapter 4

 The wall shuttered under the impact as she slammed the door behind her.  _God this is stupid_. The Guard, Jackson, stood with a gun out as if he were about to attack. He visibly relaxed as he saw the [Lieutenant General](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/722612266#) standing unharmed by the prisoner.

"Lieutenant," the man stood a little straighter, retracting his gun into the holster on his hip, "Are you alright?"

She was far from alright, the Castile Pilot had reminded her too much of her past, saying too many things that triggered everything she'd been trying to push down for months. "I'm alright. Take her back to her cell; we're done."

Jackson nodded, wondering what had actually happened. The young Lieutenant General was known as mostly calm, only ever raising her voice when some idiot Private wasn't listening or screwed up horribly; yet here right now the Brunette stood red-faced, a small remnant of what seemed to be pain hidden in her golden irises.

The Lieutenant didn't have time to salute, as the young brunette was already down the hall, the slight feeling of thumping on the floor, as her feet came in contact.

\---

_Finley slid the door ajar; just enough to slip her body through. She hadn't had the guts to raise her head towards the Castile Pilot yet, but she definitely heard the shift of a chair and someone awkwardly clearing their throat._

_"If you're here to convince me to give up[information](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/722612266#), the last one didn't get much out of me so best you don't try either." A raw almost scratchy--like the person hadn't had water in a very very long time--voice came from in front of her. Finley took a glance up, noticing the pilot's feet. They were lined with blue and purple bruises; angry red marks on top. If the girl wasn't her sworn enemy; she probably would've been worried sick for the poor girl... but in this case, she couldn't do much about it._

_"Are you just gonna stand there?" The voice sounded again making her jump as she was pulled out of her trance. "You seem scared, they sending softies now?"_

_Finley raised her head, her eyes finally getting a view of the all glory Aija Roukasy. The girl looked young, maybe a year or two older than Fin. She adorned fine light black hair--that reached the bottom of her breasts--small strands of gold littered throughout. Her skin was of a[cream](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/722612266#) colour—a few scratches littered on her face—a hint of tan barely noticeable to trained eyes. She looked like a Castilian alright._

_"No actually," she strode to the chair, trying to muster as much confidence as she could, "I'm here to ask you a few questions."_

_The girl, Aija, seemed surprised by the sudden change in the atmosphere; she wasn't expecting the young Lieutenant to be so head forward. The others had danced around the topic and yet here was this short Azuran who seemed to have more balls than the rest of the Azuran Army._

_"Well then," the Castilian cleared her throat once more before continuing, "ask away."_

_Finley sat down a little stunned; she'd assumed this would be harder... maybe the girl was trying to trick her._

_"Alright, I'm going to ask you a series of questions," she sat a folder she'd been holding for a little while down onto the table. "Your name is Aija Roukasy, correct?"_

_The Castilian seemed a little dumbfounded._ Why was this child asking her what her name was?  _"Aeryn ."_

_"What?"_

_"My names Aeryn Morello."_

_"Then 'Aija Roukasy' is what?" Finley waited for an answer. She wasn't too sure why the Pilot had simply outright said her real name... it wasn't normal._

_"A[code](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/722612266#) name I guess. But my real name is Aeryn."_

_"Okay. Your age?" In all honesty, Finley didn't know why she was asking these question; they were already stated in the folder—except for obviously Aeryn's real name._

_"Why are you asking me these questions?" Finley was taken aback by the sudden change of Aeryn's tone._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me. Why are you asking these stupid questions? You already know the answers." Finley eyes the Castilian with unease; noticing a small[flash](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/184466634/write/722612266#) of anger cross the pilots redden eyes. The girl was right... yet it was interesting how she reacted._

_"Your buddies already tried breaking me and have failed... what makes you think you can do any better?"_

_Before she could stop herself, she leapt up from her chair slamming Aeryn's head into the table. The girl grunted, probably trying to not cry out in pain. "Here's the thing 'Aeryn' or whatever the hell your name is... I'm not in the mood to deal with you shit Castilians. You're gonna give me the information I need and then both of us can get the fuck out of each other's lives."_

_She releases Aeryn's head, brushing her hands on her pants; they were sweating profusely even though she wasn't nervous. The pilot lifted her head; the rage was apparent... almost seeping out of her ears. Her cheek was red from where it made contact with the table... definitely would leave a bruise._

_"Fine."_

_"What do you know of the Castile's Plans for the war?" Of course, it was slightly stupid to think that Aeryn would just outright say the plans... but it was worth a try._

_"What's your name?" Finley was thrown off once again by the sudden question._

_"What the hell does that have to do with this? Answer my question." Aeryn only smirked._

_"Ya know, I've heard of the famous Azuran's second in command. How daring and amazing she was. Heard how she could kill people without blinking an eye." Aeryn paused as her grin grew impossibly bigger, "You're a legend... if I'm not mistaken: Finley Soren."_

_Finley was at a loss of words. It wasn't because she was surprised that the pilot knew of her, she just didn't know what to say._

_"I also heard about how we captured the crazy famous Azuran." Finley gritted her teeth._

_"I'd watch your mouth if I were you."_

_Aeryn seemed to ponder the command as if she really would listen to Finley, "I heard that our best General got her to sleep with her... even fall in love."_

_Finley gripped at the sides of her chair... an action the Pilot definitely noticed. "Shut up."_

_"Aww Lieutenant, did I hit a nerve?"_

_Finley sprung up, pulling her arm back as if she were going to hit Aeryn. "We're done."_

_She pushed her chair back with a kick, heading towards the door forgetting about the folder that laid on the table._

_A chuckle came behind her, "is that what you told Asena?"_

_She froze at the name._ Asena _. "Go to hell."_

\---

She couldn't believe she lost her cool back there. For god's sake, she was Lieutenant General of the Azuran army, the famous merciless warrior who never yielded. How could one stupid Castilian make her squirm and yell so much?

She jerked back as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She swung her head back reading to punch whoever it was. Her eyes caught the blonde hair realizing she was about to punch her best friend. The blonde's eyes held worry, "Hey, I heard, you okay?"

 _Why the fuck is everyone asking me this question. "_ I'm fucking great."

With that, she shook off Ella's touch and stormed to somewhere she didn't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update this chapter. I was put into an Invitational (Track Meet for A Small Percentage of the Team) this Saturday at last minute and wasn't able to do any writing yesterday. Lol also had hella hard trouble with names of characters but yeah. Hope you enjoyed now I gotta go write some fun essay about a poem! Bai loves. -Ashlund


	6. Chapter 6

There was the sound of shuffling—almost as if someone were trying yet failing to find their way through the dark—a quick shift of darkness before the soft cushioning of her queen-sized beside her dipped in. She felt the warmth before the actual physical touch, as the person's warm fingers slid up her arms. A shiver runs up her spine as the covers are lifted from her body, but return in a matter of mere seconds joined with a body.

"Asena?" She groaned out, the sleep still weighing heavily on her. The person didn't answer her, sparking a slight worry that the being beside her wasn't the person she sought.

"Sen?" She voiced again, the sleep finally wearing off fully as she began to sit up. The arms stopped her, pulling her back down into the comfort of the bed.

"Finley, go back to sleep." The voice she knew sounded and Fin visibility relaxed allowing the arms to tug her closer to Asena's warm body.

After a few seconds of quiet Finley knew she wasn't able to fall asleep, "What time is it?"

A groan could be heard from the other girl, "Half past 3."

Finley swore, she had to get up in 30 pulses. "Why did you get back so late?" She turned over on her side, facing Asena. It was too dark to see her actual physical features, but there was enough light to see the outline of her head.

"My squad wanted to go for drinks."

"You don't drink."

"I know."

Asena never drank, another thing Finley was grateful for as she also hated drinking; it made her sick to her stomach and well it was just easier at parties... having a sober girlfriend.

Finley started towards the edge of her bed, reluctantly lifting the soft and warm arms from her body. "I'm gonna shower," she paused wondering if the black haired beauty had already fallen asleep, "you wanna join?"

A smirk appeared on Fin's face as she heard the bed creak as the particular black haired woman sat up.

"Finley," she whined, annoyed yet lustful.

"Asena" she mocked as she drew out the 'na' of her name. She started towards the bathroom turning the light on; turning back to watch the blonde gaze at her with what seemed to be aww. "You don't have to of course." Her smirk grew larger as she started pulling her shirt up in a torturously slow way hoping that Asena would take the bait.

There was some silence before another creek of the bed and Asena was heading towards her way, "You're gonna be the death of me."

Her lips were met with Asena's, her body moulding with the older woman's body, "I know."

"Agent Soren, I'm getting a bit hungry so are we just going to sit here all day or you going to bug me with more questions?" Fin's eyes adjusted to see the particular black and gold-haired girl—who dorned a bored expression—sitting across her from the cold metal table.

Aeryn noticed the way the Lieutenant's eyes blinked an obsessive number of times before actually looking into hers—almost like the girl was disoriented. Before she could stop herself she asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, wait."

Aeryn sat back, bringing her arms to her chest as if she were trying to erase the fact that she had asked the question.

"Why do you care?" Aeryn didn't really know why she asked Finley, it just slipped out. Something about the way the agent looked so lost in her own self... something she's felt before.

"I don't," she turned her eyes towards the right wall trying to focus on the small cracks in the wall.

"Anyways, I'm bored Agent, let's talk about something else."

Finley pursed her lips, trying to figure out what just happened. She was supposed to be in here discussing and gathering more info the Castilian Force... yet from her last encounter with the pilot... she'd gotten nowhere—neither did the previous interrogators. "Let's talk about you."

The black haired girl didn't meet her eyes, didn't seem to be affected by it, "Only if I can ask a few questions too."

Finley rolled her eyes, annoyed at Aeryn. "Fine."

The pilot turned her head finally meeting Finley's eyes and smiling. "Okay. Ask away."

Finley sat back a little, her arm's settling in her lap, "Where were you born?"

"Xolas." Xolas was a small city in the outskirts of Castile. It was one of the more beautiful and industrialized smaller areas of Castile; often attracting many tourists from the other planets.

"When'd you join the Castilian Force?"

"When I was 8, born and raised to two Cloaks of the CF." Cloaks were high ranking soldiers in the Castilian Force, and Aeryn's parent's just happened to be in the positions. She grew up on a base; absent of children her own age until she was entered into the Youth Academy and grew up for the next 6 years trained in combat.

"Wait why are you so low ranking?" The brunette blurted out before she could stop herself. Aeryn glared wondering if this question thing was the best idea.

"I didn't mean th—" The girl tried to cover up her rudeness.

"I like flying." It was true, she loved flying... that's why she applied for pilot—a high ranking pilot—so she could feel free. Her parents were furious but she didn't want to spend her whole life stuck on a ship or on a desk. She wanted to feel the wind.

"Oh"

"Yup." There was that awkward silence again. Aeryn didn't know why it bugged her but ever since she got to the Boarding, there was always this awkward silence... maybe it was just her who knew. "Alright my turn, yeah?"

Aeryn waited for the Azuran to nod her head or give her some type of signal that she was okay to ask the questions but the Azuran just sat there... a bored expression.

"Okay. I'll take that as a yes." She moved her hands toward the table sitting a bit straighter. Why am I so excited?

"How old are you?" The Azuran looked up with a hint of annoyance.

"I literally give you a pass to ask anything and you ask what my age is?"

"What I've heard a lot but no one can pinpoint how old you are. You're legendary... well like in a bad way where I come from." Aeryn grinned, like a little kid getting ready to watch some fantastic movie, her eyes sparkling.

When the Azuran realized Aeryn was being serious, she rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah."

The Azuran paused, "19"

Aeryn's eyes grew a bit wider, her mouth opening a bit, "Wait really?"

The Azuran watched amused as the Pilot squaked in surprise, a tad bit amused, "Yeah."

"Wait when did you start training?"

"Um," the brunette leaned back in her chair, "I think I was 5."

"5?" Aeryn shrieked.  
"Yeah."  
Aeryn gasped, "no wonder you're so high ranking."  
Fin chuckled.

"Did you just laugh?"

Fin looked down, her smile disappearing in a matter of seconds. She didn't really realize it, this Castilian somehow made her laugh. A genuine laugh.

"No"

"You're a shit liar." Fin glanced up watching the Pilot smirk, so smug with yourself?

"I need to go."

"Wait what I only asked like," the black haired girl raised her hands as she counted like a small child, "2 questions!"

"I have other things to do," she looked down at her panel—which was strapped down on her uniform—checking the time, "I can't sit and talk about my life story with some low ranking CF."

"Rude."

"Always." Fin began to get up, pushing the chair back. "See you tomorrow." It slipped out so easily she didn't really realize how weird it was. It was something she would say to maybe Ella... because Ella was her friend. Aeryn... she didn't know Aeryn. She was in CF... her sworn enemy... and yet somehow she felt comfortable around the Pilot.

Somehow the girl had made her laugh. She didn't know if she should trust her... because the last time she let herself open... let herself laugh... well it was with Asena and she never wanted that to happen again.

"Bring food next time?" Aeryn voice interrupted her thoughts. She watched as the girl'sx eyes seem to plead.

"Maybe" Maybe Aeryn was as horrible as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n: omg I'm so sorry for like taking 10 days to update. It's been a hella busy week as usual but yeah. Hope yall liked it. It's like 3 am I'm exhausted lol. Hope you all have a goodnight! -Ash


	7. Chapter 7

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. The blonde beside her excitedly got up pausing the movie._

 

_"Hey!" Finley growled, as she turned to find Ella scurrying to the kitchen._

 

_"What? The popcorns ready." Ella's voice was high pitched as if she was trying to hold in a laugh. Her fellow squadron mates were spread out around her, some occupying the couch while other sat on the floor. They'd just finished up training for the day, most exhausted from PT, yet Ella had convinced everyone to watch a movie with them. Of course they ended up watching Captain Marvel, an old movie—apparently one that was made a few hundred years back. To say the least, Finley was a huge fanatic of the flying blonde._

 

_Finley loudly groaned, rolling her eyes, "It's the best part though!"_

 

_Another laugh could be heard from the kitchen, "You say that everytime Goose appears on the screen."_

 

_Her teammates chuckled as Finley looked down, her cheeks warming. "He's the best character!"_

 

_"He's a cat," James--her squad leader and older-brother-like figure--sounded from behind her._

 

_She whipped her head around attempting her best 'mean' face', "Excuse me, he is a Flerken."_

 

_"He's a cat." James stated blanky._

 

_Before Finley could make an ungodly amount of rude comebacks, Ella skipped into the living room, "Okay kids, no more fighting."_

 

_James eyed Ella, "I mean, respectively sir."_

 

_Finley held in her giggles as Ella's smile vanished._

 

_"What if we just called Soren, 'Goose'?" a chocolate-haired girl--Sam--chuckled._

 

_"Yeah like a 'Goose' Soreeen" Another chirped from her right._

 

_"No, that's horrible" she cringed, her nose physically wrinkling. She loved the Flerken but did she really want to be called 'Goose'; what would the higher ups think?_

 

_"Horribly amazing!" Ella chuckled, finding Finley's embarrassment amusing._

 

_"I hate you."_

 

 _"I know_."

 

\----------

 

The sound of the large metal door echoed through the small simplistic room. She was smiling like an idiot at the sudden memory of her weird Call Sign back when she was just a recruitee. God that was so stupid.

 

"Why you smiling? Happy to see me?" Aeryn's smug voice grabbed Fin's attention, reminding her she was in the presence of the pilot.

 

Her grin broaden a slight inch, "You wish," she chuckled, "I was just remembering something."

 

She headed towards the table, her eyes caught on the metal restraints on Aeryn's arms, before setting down the small brown bag.

 

"Oh my god, you didn't!" The black haired girl squealed in delight, her eyes growing with excitement.

 

    "I did," she pulled the seat out, settling comfortably in, "Thought you'd talk if I got you food."

 

Aeryn didn't seem to hear what she said, her gaze solely on the brown like she had been starved.

 

"Um," the pilot seemed a little wary, "So, am I aloud to eat it?"

 

"Yeah," Fin chuckled, what are you waiting for?

 

The pilot held up her hands, reminding Fin that she was still cuffed to the table.

 

"Oh yeah, one second," she reached over, a hologram popping up as she discreetly put the password in, hearing the small click and a large thump as the cuffs fell to the metal table.

 

Before she had a chance,  Aeryn was digging into the bag, and munching down on the burger.

 

"You seem super hungry, don't they feed you?" she tried to sound sarcastic, but she really did wonder if Aeryn was getting fed well.  Aeryn may be the enemy but in the end, she was just a teen, she shouldn't be starved just because she was a Castilian. _Wow when did I start caring about an idiot?_

 

"Eh not this good food," the pilot shrugged like a little kid, before returning to nibbling on the bun of the burger.

 

She watched for another minute, just sitting in silence, she wasn't too rushed and yet she was. "If she doesn't have information, you can get rid of her."

 

"I need you to give me some type of information." she blurted out before she could stop herself.

 

Aeryn eyed her, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Why?"

 

"You're a prisoner, still my mission."

 

"Is that really the only reason?" Aeryn looked down like she was annoyed.

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Don't tell me you're just another person who cares about work, and only work."

 

"Isn't that what I'm known as from where you come for?"

 

"People who are just about the 'mission' don't buy their 'enemies' food."

 

"I killed like over 2,000 of your guy's forces, I'm pretty sure I don't care about your people."

 

The pilot's head shot up, a hint of anger peered in her eyes. She took an audibly loud sigh as if she was trying to stop herself from making a rude comment back.

 

"When are you going to realize it's okay to not be a stone cold bitch."

 

Finley sneered, "Can you just answer my question?"

 

"I'm just saying, you try so hard to act like you're this strong Azuran warrior when deep down you're scared," it felt like Aeryn's eyes were peering into her soul, and she never wanted to feel vulnerable again.

 

"Aeryn seriously, don't push me."

 

Aeryn only smirked, "Your ex did a number on you and here you are, trying to act like everything is okay. Like you're not affected."

 

_I'm just here to ask you the damn question._

 

"Is this the only time when you can be yourself? Where you can actually let your facade down and be kind and broken?"

 

She wasn't wrong about that part. Finley just hadn't realized how true it was until now, of course she felt herself in these 1 hour sessions than anywhere else, but she guessed that she didn't want to accept that she felt okay with a Castilian.

 

"I still need a answer to my question."

 

"They plan on attacking Deltain in 1 week."

 

 _What_?

 

She could tell Aeryn saw the surprise on her face, because Aeryn only sat there, her hands crossed over her chest, just sitting there staring at her.

"You're telling the truth?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Finley got up suddenly, heading towards the door; she had to tell General Xander, if they wanted to be prepared and to save innocent lives.

 

"Where are you going?" Aeryn's voice came from behind her.

 

She didn't answer, too focused on reaching the nearest guard. Thankfully, there was one standing outside, and she told him the details before he ran off in the direction of the Boarding Docks.

 

"You gonna answer me?"

 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She turned glaring at Aeryn.

 

"Because, you wouldn't have learned."

 

"Learned what?"

 

"Learned that you're forcing yourself to act okay, when in reality it's okay not to be okay."


End file.
